1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus such as a digital VTR for reproducing information from a magnetic recording medium on which information such as a video signal is digitally recorded and, more particularly, to a method of eliminating decoding errors.
2. Related Background Art
In a general digital VTR, error correction codes and the like are added to encoded data obtained by encoding an input signal in a recording mode, and the sum data are digitally modulated. Then, the modulated data is recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape.
In a reproduction, a reproduced output obtained from the recording medium on which the data is recorded, as described above, via a magnetic head is amplified, and thereafter, the amplified data is reproduction-equalized. Then, processing such as digital demodulation, error correction, decoding, and the like is executed based on the equalized output.
In a digital VTR having the above-mentioned recording/reproduction system, the above-mentioned reproduction amplifier and the reproduction equalization have not been sufficiently examined yet as compared to data encoding/decoding and digital demodulation of a reproduced signal.